Money,Cars,Memories and Love
by yellowdaisy
Summary: This is a Short story...about Tristan and Rory. Nothing much, but if you are bored with nothing to do, then it is a good read.Depending on the feedback I am thinking or expaniding this to a longer piece.


People were scampering around me trying to get to the middle of the crowd. I was trying to get away. If I saw her, every bit of feeling, emotion, and love would show. I couldn't show that side of me, not here. In this place I was the king. Feelings didn't come with the name. DuGray's didn't have feelings.not until me. All DuGray's cared about was money, money and how to get more money.  
  
  
  
At first, I only liked her because I thought that I could have anybody I wanted. She was the new girl; she was my new conquest. That was in the beginning. Now, two years later, I love her. It is a feeling that I have never know before, not even towards my parents. They only cared about what trip they are going on in a month and how much money they are going to have when they die. McLaren's aren't allowed to love. If anybody found out about my love and devotion, my family would disown me. They say that love is for stupid paupers.  
  
  
  
Rory was just a girl. She had long, beautiful, brownish-red hair.the color of fresh coffee. She had these mesmerizing, blue eyes. When looking into them it was if you were drowning in a pool of blue. She was smart.book smart.street smart.just smart. She lived in a small town. She came to this place this huge, egotistical place. She was different. She hated money. Her mom had left her over-bearing parents. Her mother Lorelei hated the stuffiness of it all. She hated the parties and formal balls. Ironically Rory loved them. She went to every one of her grandparents' gatherings. She could hold her own no matter what kind of crown she was in.  
  
  
  
She and I had verbal sparrings on a day-to-day basis. She would insult me and I would insult her. She never let any of it get to her. We kissed once at a party that one of out class mates had thrown. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. I had just been dumped.very publicly I might add. I was sitting in a small, piano room in the far corner of the house. Rory came in seeking quietness and to fulfill her reading obsession. I was sitting on the piano bench messing around with the ivory. She came in and sat next to me. We talked for a few minutes and then we both leaned in and kissed. It was short, but much appreciated by me. However she ran out of the room, out of the house, and out of the big city. My heart was broken. She had run from me. We didn't speak for quite a while after that.  
  
  
  
Now here I am, my heart broken again. She is lying there in the middle of the crowd that has gathered around as if they are expecting a circus act or something. She is bleeding and there is no way that I can help her. That is why I am leaving this monstrous place. I can't see her in pain. She could die.I would die.  
  
  
  
"Tristan! Tristan!" one of my closet friends called after me. "You need to come with me. Rory is asking for you."  
  
  
  
I ran towards the limp rain bowed, girl. Her skin was blue with streams of red running down her face onto her neck and arms. I knelt down and whispered in her ear. "Rory I'm here. Are you okay? Obviously not.right? Well you are going to be, I can assure you of that.  
  
  
  
"Tristan don't leave me. You're the only person that I know here that cares enough about me to help me."  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay." I turned to the crown and said. "Everybody stand back and give her some room! Somebody call 9-1-1!" I yelled. Nobody moved. It was as if their feet were permanently planted on the hot cement. "Please don't let her die!" tears were now streaming down my face. Through blurred eyes, I saw my ex-girlfriend pull out her cell phone she gave the dispatcher on the phone the location.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, they are coming." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
I looked at her and nodded "Thank you". I turned once again to Rory. "Help is coming. Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
  
  
"Tristan, please don't leave me." My heart broke as she sobbed those words. I held her tighter in my arms. Blood was getting all over my school uniform. I didn't care. People started to leave. I saw a few of my ex- girlfriends standing nearby. They were watching a miracle. A DuGray showing compassion and standing by his word. A DuGray caring about somebody other that himself.  
  
  
  
I heard the ambulance roaring towards us. Rory got a frightened look on her face. Four paramedics jumped out of the ambulance. They immediately started checking her blood pressure and reflexes. I stepped back a few feet in order to get out of their way. I could see them talking to her. One of the paramedics started to approach me.  
  
  
  
"Tristan?" I realized that he was speaking to me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" I responded.  
  
  
  
"The girl won't let us move her. She says that she want you to do it. It's against all of our procedures and policies, but she seams scared. Will you help us out?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
  
  
I walked over to her frail blue body. I crouched down to her. She linked her right arm around my neck. She winced in pain when trying to move her left arm, but couldn't. I bent all of the way down and swept her up with one arm around her back and the other arm under her legs. She rested her blood soaked head against my chest. I was positive that she would be able to feel my heart beating so hard.trying to go out to her. I could feel her hot, red liquid soaking through my clean white shirt. I climbed into the ambulance with her and gently placed her on the gurney. I jumped back out of the ambulance.  
  
  
  
"Can I come along?" I asked a paramedic.  
  
  
  
"No, sorry. But you can follow us there." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay I ran towards my car and suddenly realized that I had to inform my teachers of my departure. I walked through the halls of the school. Rory hated this school. Because of the way that the people teased her. The teachers and the students that had not had the pleasure of meeting her viewed her as the scholarship case. They didn't know that they would be blessed the moment that she walked into their lives. The people that she did know were always trying to beat and challenge her.  
  
  
  
As I walked through the halls, memories of us together and memories of her sitting alone as I watched her from a distance flashed through my mind. The first day we met, the day I started teasing her, the day she told me that she hated me, the day that I knew that I was in love with her, the day we kissed, and memories of today flashed between my eyes.  
  
  
  
We had just finished one of our verbal sparrings that we had grown accustomed. She was on her way out the door. I had insulted her so badly that she couldn't take it anymore. I ran after her and yelled her name but she refused to turn around. I looked at the ground in detest when I heard the car engine nearing the pavement that seconds before we had shared. She heard it too. She turned her head and saw the blue metallic coming at her.  
  
  
  
I yelled. "Rory, NO!"I ran towards her to push her out of the way, but it was too late. By this time I had to get away because she was...  
  
  
  
"Tristan?" I shook my head at hearing my name and remembered where I was. I was in the office and one of my teachers Mrs.Friedman was speaking to me.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"What happened to you.are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am fine. Rory just got hit by a can and I had to help the paramedics. I came in here to tell someone that I will not be attending classes for the rest of the day."  
  
  
  
"Okay" was all that she could say to me. She knew from the look on my face that there was nothing more to say.  
  
  
  
I turned to leave when I remembered that Rory wanted her history book back that I had taken from her. I went to my locker to get it for her.  
  
  
  
As I walked out of the school, I no longer saw the ambulance. The crowd had all gone. I walked to my car and raced to the hospital.  
  
  
  
When I arrived, the ambulance that held Rory was just pulling up. I followed Rory's medical entourage into the hospital and into the examining room.  
  
  
  
"Tristan! Tristan!" she called out to me. She wanted to cry but all of her strength had been drained from her.  
  
  
  
A nurse stopped me from entering the room.  
  
  
  
"Please," I pleaded "I promised her that I wouldn't leave her."  
  
  
  
"Okay fine. Just don't get in the way." She said in defeat.  
  
I walked through the doors. Rory still hadn't taken her eyes off of me. She was making sure that I wasn't going to leave her. Not that I would. I watched all of the commotion stirring around me. I glanced at Rory. She was strapped to a stretcher with wires, hoses, clips, and liquids dripping into the veins of her limp body. There was a man getting blankets to put on her. I stood as far back as possible from her as to not get in the way.yet still close enough to hold on to her hand. I held her hand with one and combed through her coffee colored main with the other. I wanted to envelope her into a hug in order to comfort her.  
  
  
  
"Rory can you hear me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Tristan"  
  
  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
  
  
"I'm freezing"  
  
  
  
"They are getting blankets for you right now." I assured her.  
  
  
  
She was quiet for a few moments.  
  
  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"For helping me, for." beep beep beep.  
  
  
  
That was the last I heard from her for several minutes. What was she going to say? I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. I had a lump in my throat. I looked down for the first time since the blood started to trickle through the white threads of my shirt. It was drenched in blood.  
  
  
  
A nurse came over and ushered me out of the room. I watched for a few moments as they began washing the blood and dirt from her face, head, neck and arms. I saw her open her eyes and the doctors and nurses talking to her. She wiggled her toes, and moved her arms. As she moved her left arm, I noticed the same grimace on her face as before. I slumped into the chair after seeing that she was okay. I realized that I had to talk to her mom and tell her what happened. I found a pay phone, and dialed the number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I heard Lorelei's voice after the 10th ring.  
  
  
  
"Hello. This is Tristan DuGray."  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
  
  
"I am at the hospital right now. I was wondering if you would come down here." I said in the most calming voice that I could find.  
  
  
  
"Why? What happened to Rory?  
  
  
  
"I will tell you when you get here"  
  
  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
I heard her hang up the phone. I leaned back in a hard, plastic chair when I saw a portly man coming towards me.  
  
  
  
"Are you a friend or member of Miss Gilmore's family?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir. Friend."  
  
  
  
"Is her family here?"  
  
  
  
"I just called her mother. She is on her way right now."  
  
  
  
"Okay.then I will come back"  
  
  
  
"No, sir. Please tell me about her. Can I see her?" I begged near tears for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
"Okay, but I am not supposed to do this. She is just fine. Her left arm is broken. She is very lucky that she stayed awake because if she would have fallen asleep she may not have woken up for a long time. She had 13 stitches in her head; she lost a lot of blood. Her body temperature may not be normal for a while.  
  
  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
  
  
"Sure follow me." I walked behind the stout doctor. I walked into her room. I saw her. She lay looking so beat up and gorgeous. Her hair was down on her shoulders; her cheeks were rosy like the cold winter air had gently kissed them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory. How are you?" I asked sitting in the uniform chair next to her bed.  
  
  
  
"I'm okay. I've been better."  
  
  
  
"Your mom is on her way."  
  
  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't want her to worry while she was driving."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Well, I thought she should know."  
  
  
  
"Not just that. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for loving me." I was looking at my shoes listening to her. My head shot up at the last part.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
  
"I could tell by the way you left me, by the way your face looked when you saw me for the first time. I could tell by the way you stayed with me, the way you took care of me, and the way you cautiously walked in here. You still have my blood all over you. You called my mom, you stayed, and you kept your promise to stay with me. And you know what, Tristan?"  
  
  
  
"What?" I said as I tried to hold back the tears.  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
In the history of my family, no girl has ever loved a DuGray for who they were. Rory was the first. I was the first DuGray to think of others and to love.to really love somebody without any money connection at all. 


End file.
